Chapter 12
Formal Attire Requested (舞踏会へは正装でおこし下さいませ, Budōkai he wa seisō de okoshi kudasaimase) is the 12th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The chapter cover appears to be a halloween-themed cover of Kaiman holding a long cutting knife with a backpack filled of candy and Nikaido holding a pumpkin. Summary The story begins with Kaiman hoping to find out who the guy is inside of his head for real by going to the hospital, in the meantime The En Family prepares to goto a party to find En's magic partner; as soon as they enter the party's location they find themselves in a room filled of dead bodies hung by their feet in which En prepared for the rotting stench by handing everyone nose plugs beforehand. As the group eats food spread out for guests, En explains how this party is celebrated every year to resurrect someone of the dead by a special Magic User. A crosseyed guest notices En and familiarizes Ebisu as the group urges Ebisu to tell them if she recognizes anybody. The special guests soon arrive in the room and begin the Resurrection. The female figure of the couple, calmly shoves a spoon under the eyeball of a corpse and pulls out a Devil Tumor the the woman brings back to life that crawls back into the corpse's eyesocket causing them too to be resurrected. As the couple resurrects more of the dead and hands them gifts, En admits to making the woman his magic partner and demands Shin and Noi to get rid of her male partner as Ebisu goes to find the bathroom. As Ebisu walks carelessly through the building, a figure from a corner asks her if she wants a balloon and follows them down the corner. The Cross-Eyes guest greets Ebisu and interests Ebisu into mixing some ''Black powder'' into her drink, the power infused from the concoction makes Ebisu go rampant and she instantly murders the guest and walks away. The scene transitions back to Shin and Noi who follow the couple into a secluded room, in panic the male Magic User swallows some Black powder to gain power and shoots smoke at Shin and Noi. In the end Shin smashes his hammer straight into his head which causes him to die instantly. In the meantime, En retrieves the female Magic User and claims how she will now be his partner but then notices traces of Black powder from her mouth and turns her face into a bundle of spores in disgust of being a Magic User who uses Black powder. In the end, En takes a little animal hiding from under the woman's dress that is the real Magic User that can resurrect the dead and makes it his partner. Elsewhere, Kaiman continues his pursuit of finding the man inside his head by having an endoscopy scan which nothing is found so Nikaido adds how they should try using parasitic worms to trying luring the guy out. Doctor Vaux agrees as Kaiman gags on the endoscope in fear. Characters Main Characters: * En * Shin * Noi * Ebisu Minor Characters: * Kaiman * Nikaido * Fujita * Vaux Trivia * This is the first time Black Powder is mentioned. * This is the first time Devil Tumors are mentioned. Gallery dh_03_0001b.jpg|EL CORAZON 12413.png 235262.png en color.png noi suit.png|noi wearing a suit ebisu chair.png color fujita.png pat.png 346366.png party .png Category:Chapters